


2019.11.13.hyungwon

by hyungwons_overbite



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Cruise Ships, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Music, Ocean, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwons_overbite/pseuds/hyungwons_overbite
Summary: cruisin’ todancing in the moonlightby toploader vibesseriously, listen to the song for the full vibes
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	2019.11.13.hyungwon

You sat patiently on the top of the ship, swaying to the intertwining rhythms of the music floating up from the lido deck and the waves rolling beneath you. It was the fourth night of your cruise, a formal night, so you had slipped into a floor length evening gown and adorned yourself with a lavish diamond necklace Hyungwon had gifted to you for your birthday. Looking over, you saw him ascending the staircase, two martini glasses in hand. His flowy dress shirt was tucked neatly into his black slacks, two delicate gold chains fell elegantly over his chest. He had left the top few buttons open knowing full well what that little bit of exposure does to you.

You couldn’t hide your smile as he walked over to you, placing the drinks down on the table and giving you a quick kiss on the lips.

“What took you so long?” you asked, teasingly.

“I ran into that old couple at the bar… you know, the one whose cabin is on the same floor as us? I couldn’t be rude, I had to chat for a bit.”

“I was only joking!” you laughed. God, he was so polite. How did you land such a perfect man?

This had been your nightly routine. After a full day of events the two of you had found an area of the ship that was isolated at night, yet you could still enjoy the sounds of the band that played hits across the decades. Although you were traveling the world experiencing one new port at a time, this had been the highlight of every day for you. The time when it was just you and Hyungwon. Being with him made you feel so safe, so serene. Calm and loved and happy and perfect.

“Tahiti was beautiful today, wasn’t it?” Hyungwon started a conversation bringing up the new foods the two of you tried, the waterfall you hiked to, and all the beautiful dancers around the town. The two of you discussed the day, sipping on your fancy martinis while the band played an upbeat dance rendition of some 80’s pop song.

Your blurred gaze lingered on Hyungwon’s graceful frame as you lifted your martini to your lips one more time. You usually didn’t order anything this strong, but the drink he had ordered for you made you feel sophisticated so you courageously downed the last sip. Despite being slightly intoxicated, you knew every part of your soul was completely devoted to the man sitting across from you. You were hypnotized by the way his inky black locks swirled around his sturdy facial features to the erratic rhythm of the sea breeze. He sipped his glass bobbing his head to beat, his other hand placed neatly in his lap, his long, slender legs crossed over one another. He was always so proper in public places and you loved this about him.

As the song came to a close, the crowd below clapped and the singer’s voice broke through the applause, “We’re about to bring it down a bit. We’ve had a special request to play this song. If you’re out there with a special someone, bring them out to the dance floor for this next one.”

Hyungwon glanced over at you trying to stifle a smile. He licked his lips, pressing them together before looking down and placing a hand over his face, clearly a bit embarrassed.

“What? What is it?” you asked, but before he could answer you knew exactly what it was. The keyboardist started plunking out the opening notes to Toploader’s “Dancing in the Moonlight” and you felt your stomach do a back flip. It was your song.

“Baby! You did this, didn’t you?” you couldn’t help but smile as he bashfully smiled back, hand still by his mouth. “You weren’t talking to that old couple, you were talking to the band! Well, we can’t let this song go to waste. May I have this dance?” You extended your hand to him always being the bolder of the two of you.

“I love you, baby.” He replied as he slid his slender hand into yours and guided you out to your own personal dance floor. He twirled you around, the hem of your dress dancing around your ankles, landing you in his arms and the singer began, “ _We get it almost every night, when that moon is big and bright, it’s a supernatural delight, everybody’s dancing in the moonlight…_ ”

With one strong palm in the small of your back and the other placed gingerly in your hand, Hyungwon guided you across the deck of the ship. The ship swayed beneath your feet and the alcohol pulsed through your veins, but the two of you were gliding effortlessly through the nighttime air. Hyungwon was a strong lead and your body responded to every signal he gave you, turning, dipping, sliding, spinning. Anywhere he wanted you, you were able to go. All the while, the two of you were laughing and smiling and falling deeper in love.

As the chorus started to break down, he slid your arms around his neck pulling you closer to him. You laid your head in the crook of his neck, breathing him in as the two of you rocked steadily to the beat, your bodies fitting together with the sweet simplicity of perfection. He pressed his plush lips to the top of your head professing his love in sweet whispers carried on the wind into the night sky.

“ _Dancing in the moonlight, everybody’s feeling warm and bright…_ ” The band started to fade out as Hyungwon spun you around one last time before pulling you into a warm embrace.

“Thank you for dancing with me, babe,” Hyungwon murmured, inebriated by the alcohol and overwhelming emotions shared between the two of you. Tilting your head up with a delicate finger under your chin, he placed his lips onto yours, kissing you deeply under the stars. “There’s no place in this world I’d rather be.”

**Author's Note:**

> hyungwons-overbite.tumblr.com


End file.
